Through the Darkness Comes the Light
by cucumber-san
Summary: She was his light, his love. And now, through the darkness, she returns to him. ONESHOT


A/N: Hi! It's been a while, huh? I hadn't really thought this one out, it just came to me. I apologize if their are spelling or grammatical errors, I read through it a few times, but I'm really spacey, I might have missed a few. Anyways, I'm gonna stop wasting your time now :)

**Through the Darkness comes the Light**

* * *

Murdoc took a long drag from his cigarette and exhaled slowly, the smoke clouding his vision of the starry night sky only briefly before wafting off into the darkness. It was nearly three in the morning, but another bout of insomnia kept the bassist awake, putting his nerves on end. Murdoc was exhausted, but sleep evaded him. His thoughts were erratic and painful, and he couldn't help but blame himself for it. He sighed and flicked the stub of his fag over the balcony and strode back into the shadows of the recording studio.

It'd been nearly four years since the El Mañana incident, but tonight, all thoughts were on Noodle.

"S'yo own damn fault, old man," Murdoc spat. His eyes clouded over with a hot wetness and he slammed a clenched fist into the wall, sending bits of plaster flying. Why'd he have to fuck everything up? Noodle had been hesitant about the video, but Murdoc pressed it on her, telling her everything would go smoothly, that she would be just fine. Murdoc hung his head and let loose the tears that had been threatening him for a long time. He sank to his knees and brought his arms up and around his head, trying unsuccessfully to muffle the loud sobs that escaped him.

He missed Noodle so badly. The goofy grin that lit up her face as she teased him, her soft, almost melodic laugh. She'd been the beautiful rose in a sea of filth and decay. He missed her, he _loved _her. Murdoc wished he'd realized it sooner. Only once Noodle was gone did he come to terms with his real feelings. They'd searched for days, for weeks, but no sign of Noodle was ever found apart from the miniscule amount of blood spattered on the ground and the few stray hairs. For several days after the search was called off, Murdoc waited all alone amongst the charred, blackened remains of the windmill. He just sat, staring off in to the distance, hoping more and more with each passing minute that she'd appear from out of nowhere and shout, "Fooled you!"

Plastic Beach had been an escape. Here, he would not be haunted by the memories that came with residing in Kong studios. Android Noodle was also an escape, Murdoc's heart always fluttered at the sight of her. Disappointment, however, set in as soon as she turned to face him. Cold, emerald eyes that gleamed like metal, nowhere close to Noodle's radiant and smiling gaze. Murdoc sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood, making his way to his bedroom. If Russel or 2D found him like this, he'd have a lot of explaining to do.

Once safe in his room, he flicked the lights off and walked to the window gazing out into the night. The waves outside crashed furiously on the bleached sand, the seafoam collecting on the shore, just barley visible to Murdoc due to the height of the plastic tower he now called home. The bassist traded his signature outfit, gray t-shirt and jeans, for boxers and a wife-beater before settling into bed. The bright, silvery light from the moon shone in, illuminating a lone shoebox on the floor. Funny, he hadn't noticed it when he'd entered the room.

Murdoc threw of the covers and hesitantly made his way to the beaten up cardboard box. Kneeling down next to it, he made out a note taped to the lid, _Found it in a box of my stuff, figured it was yours, _it read in 2D's messy scrawl. He picked the box up, fingering the dented cardboard and seated himself on his bed. The mattress groaned softly as he leaned over to click on his bedside lamp, the little bulb threw out a circle of pale yellow light that engulfed the corner of the bed where Murdoc sat.

He pulled the lid from the box and reached in, bringing up a stack of old photographs. Pictures mostly taken by the then, sixteen-year old guitarist. They were from one of the last trips they'd taken together. Russel grinned out at him from the photo at the top, standing proudly in front of the Statue of Liberty. Murdoc gave a small smile, Russ looked so happy to be back in the States. He shuffled through the pictures: 2D sticking out his tongue; Russel towering over a street performer; 2D with a fake mustached he'd penciled in with Noodle's eyeliner; himself at the beach with his pale, spotty legs exposed; the entrance to the hotel they'd stayed in; 2D picking his nose.

Nearly to the bottom of the stack, his breath caught in his throat as he came across a photo of Noodle. She'd taken it herself, her lanky arms reaching up past the borders of the photograph to grasp the camera. Just a glint of green could be seen through the purple bangs hanging over her eyes. The next picture contained them both, Noodle stood on Murdoc's left, her arms thrown around his middle. He looked annoyed, an impatient look adorning his face. He immediatly cursed himself for looking so grumpy.

Murdoc wished he'd appreciated Noodle more. With a flick of the wrist, he scattered the pictures across the floor. Tears of anger now boiling and spilling over, leaving wet salty trails down his cheeks. The lamp soon joined the photographs on the floor, as a result of his rage, landing with a thud and a pop! as the lightbulb extinguished itself. Left once again in the darkness, Murdoc flopped over sideways and howled. _Why do I have to be so fuckin' stupid?_

As his baying turned into quiet sobs, a hand rested itself on his shoulder. "Go 'way. Jus' leave me," He growled, he really didn't want lards or face-ache to see him like this. The hand stayed, it's grip tightening at his words. Murdoc spun around, snarl on his face, ready to explode, only to find himself facing the Japanese guitarist. He was in no mood for that bittersweet imitation, he just wanted to be left alone.

He sucked in his breath, readying himself for the verbal attack that was sure to follow just as a small voice broke through his mask of anger, "Why are you crying?" This caught him off guard, the android didn't speak, the only sounds that left her mouth were the sweet, lilting tones as she sang. But that only happened when Murdoc commanded it.

Murdoc squinted into the darkness, getting his first good look at her. Noodle stood before him, tattered and torn, hair matted to her head and still wet from her obvious journey. "Please, Murdoc, why were you crying?" Her head tilted to the side as she asked, her voice a mere whisper. Noodle had grown, standing a few inches taller, a little curvier and filled out. Not like the shrimpy, skinny girl she'd been before.

She raised her hand and brushed it along Murdoc's jaw.

He was near tears again, his heart breaking at the sight of her. "I...I jus' missed yeh...Missed yeh so much, darlin'..." He choked out. A smile flickered across her face, a small gleam of her old self. "Murdoc," She murmured his name before leaning in, kissing his cheek. Murdoc wrapped his arms around her tiny form, "I love you," He whispered in her ear, "I missed yeh, so much, luv," A flowery-salty smell clung to her skin, Murdoc inhaled it slowly, making his heart skip a beat.

"I missed you, too"

He pulled Noodle closer and before he knew it, her lips were upon his, sending numbing waves of pleasure down his spine. Noodle ended the brief contact and stepped backwards out of his embrace. Though the room was dark, Murdoc could see the hesitant look upon her face. "Murdoc, I...I'm sorry. I just...got carried away. Did you...did you really mean what you said?"

"Course luv, I missed yeh more than yeh could ever imagine," He chuckled softly. Noodle smiled, only slightly and shook her head, her purple locks swayed with the motion. "That's not what I meant. Do you really...love me?"

"I do,"

Noodle rolled her eyes, though it went unnoticed through her thick bangs, "Sure, like a daughter, right?" Murdoc froze, catching the note of sarcasm in her voice, making him wonder if there wasn't anything more. He mustered up all the courage he had and stood, making his way to the sassy guitarist that stood before him and dipped her backwards, kissing her with a fierceness that her never knew existed within himself. Noodle froze, then relaxed in his arms and was still quite dazed when Murdoc righted her and stepped away.

"Tha' anseh yer question?" He grinned at the goofy, dumbfounded look on her face. Murdoc watched the realization hit her, as the look melted into a devious little smile before she pounced on him, send him toppling back onto the mattress. Noodle's lips crashed onto his, her hands roamed of their own accord, feeling every inch of his skinny frame. A hot, blazing fire was building within her stomach, spreading outwards to engulf the rest of her.

Noodle wanted this, wanted _him_, more than she'd ever wanted anything else. Why had it taken her this long to realize? It had always been Murdoc, from the very beginning. He had taken her in, had kept her safe and happy. She had always been his. After all, she had been addressed to him. All these new, confusing feeling took over her and rationalization was thrown out the window as she allowed him to pull her damp shirt up and watched it fall to the floor.

Murdoc's eyes widened at the sight of her bare chest. Noodle didn't have the largest breasts, but they were perfectly round and smooth, each adorned with a small, olive colored nipple that had started to harden in the cool air. He reached up to cup one and, ever so softly, brushed his thumb over the little nub. Noodle moaned quietly and pushed her chest out, as if asking for more. Murdoc happily obliged, bringing his mouth up the meet her nipple, sucking and running his tongue over and around, making her squirm and gasp.

Pleasing her would be easy, but it was himself he was worried about. If she kept making those faces, those sweet noises, he was sure he wouldn't last much longer. _Why does she have to be so goddamned cute!_

He tentavly reached a hand down and slid it under the waistband of her shorts and grinned when she practically screamed his name as his hand brushed against her core. Noodle looked so beautiful, so wonderful. Her emerald eyes were half open, clouded over with lust, staring directly into his mis-matched ones. Murdoc rubbed along the junction between her legs, feeling her wetness soak through the thin panties. He watched her clench her eyes shut, watched her pant and grind herself against his hand, as she froze and tightened up, as she yelled broken fragments of his name to the emptiness of the night.

As soon as Murdoc had removed his hands from the waistband of her shorts, she pulled him on top of her, kissing him passionately. Murdoc fumbled with her shorts, hooking his fingers around them and her underwear, and pulled them both off at once. This gave him complete access to her now, and he took advantage of it, slipping a finger into her. A moan caught in her throat and he felt her hand wander down to the rather large bulge in his boxers.

Noodle moved her hand up and down the shaft, loving how hard he felt, how every now and then it twitched slightly. Murdoc gasped and she slid her hand through the slit in his boxers. Her hands were so soft against him, so warm. Murdoc could take it no longer, he pushed her hand away and tugged off his boxers. They joined Noodle's garments on the floor.

Murdoc positioned himself, and looked down at Noodle. She smiled and nodded, giving him the permission he never asked for. His heart skipped a beat as he lowered himself onto her chest, capturing a nipple in mouth as he slid in. His eys rolled back into his head at the sensation. Her walls were as smooth as velvet, hot and wet. Murdoc Niccals had been with more women than her could count, but no other girl had felt this wonderful, could make him feel like it was his first time all over again.

It was hard for him to not release himself right then and there. He gritted his teeth and pushed all the way in, meeting no resistance. Noodle trembled around him, her hands on his back, keeping a tight hold on him. Murdoc let out a shaky breath and pulled out, starting a slow, hesitant rhythm. Noodle's hips swung up to meet his every thrust, her breasts bouncing sightly.

It was perfect, having Noodle. Having her all to himself. Murdoc had longed for her for so long and now the overwhelming joy of having her here with him was too much. To be able to touch her, kiss her, have her body flush against his moving in harmony. It was ecstasy.

He picked up the pace, feeling the tight tension building in his loins. Noodle moaned and writhed under him, clawing at his back. She was tightening around him, squeezing his member. Murdoc couldn't hold it in any longer and thrusted hard and fast into Noodle as he came, engulfed in that warm tingly feeling that spread through his legs and abdomen. Murdoc's gasping sent Noodle over the edge, contracting around him. He could feel the sweat forming on his back and between the two of them.

They both moved together, not wanting this glorious feeling to end. Surprisingly, Murdoc found that another orgasm was building within him, making him thrust erratically into her, so hard and fast that he couldn't believe it. He heard her cry out once again, but it was so distant. He swore he could feel the stars, the sun, the moon all around him. It was magnificant, it was breathtaking.

Murdoc howled as he came for the second time, and collapsed on top of Noodle. Even though he was starting to come down from this unreal high, a feeling of pure happiness flowed through him, and all at once, he knew why he was born, why he was put on this earth. Breathing heavily, he looked down at Noodle. Her hair clung to her sweaty forehead and her brows were knitted together. Murdoc was born to meet her, to love her. It was so amazing, this feeling. Noodle opened her eyes and grinned up at him, "I love you too,"

* * *

FIN :D


End file.
